Power of emotions
by shadowgirl94
Summary: Sakura has to cope at being with Sasuke and not to show her love for him...but it will become very difficult when Sasuke doesn't let her out of his site...Will love bloom or will it end in a another cycle of hate...
1. Chapter 1

Power of emotions

Sakura Haruno was standing on top of the gates that lead to her home, to Konoha. Standing there looking as tense as possible. Waiting for any sign of an attcak.

Beside her stood her friend and the new Hokage Nauto Uzumaki. He just stood there with a peaceful face and calm eyes looking their enemy dead in the eye. He was looking into the eyes of his long time best friend Sasuke Uchiha.

Next to him was their old mentor Kakashi Hatake. He on the other hand was worried as hell. Not because Naruto can be killed, but for Sakura, if her emotions get the surface all hell will break lose. He knew what she was capable off, as well as Naruto, but the others don't. They can be in a very big trouble with her just being here.

Sasuke was just staring. Not at Naruto or Kakashi, but her. She has grown since he has last seen her. More beautiful, more deadly. He could see it just from her eyes, not betraying a thing. Cold as a stone. Because of that he could not but feel a little guilty, cause he knew, oh so very well, he was the reason she was even here, ready for the fatal battle, instead in the hospital helping patients. And he could not wait for it to begin. Sasuke Uchiha will break the mighty Sakura Haruno.

Everything was silent, wind was the only thing that could be heard, people were waiting, some scared, some exited, and some wanting it all to end. Naruto was one of them.

"Sasuke are you sure you want to do this, we can talk and see if your problems can be solved in a peaceful manner. I don't want to have to kill anyone, and I don't want to fight you, at least not here, not now…" So different Sasuke mused, before he could not wait to fight me, and he never spoke so calmly and last time he remembered he could not wait for a fight to begin. It felt so strange to him, that at some point he felt disappointed.

"Hn, time for talk is over, and this village will parish for all the sins they have committed to my clan, I will spare no one…"

"Fine, but it will be your blood that will be spilled, not ours, because to get to them you will have to get thru me" This time Sakura interrupted, voice cold as ice she so loved.

With that said ninjas started to run towards each other, fighting to survive. Sasuke stood and watch it all from a distance, waiting for the opportunity to strike. But so did Saukra.

Everything was a blur the next seconds. Kanata and a kunai clashed together in sync. So the battle has just begun. And so has the intense fun. Sakura was slashing her kunai fast, doing a great job at blocking every attack that Sasuke gave. To Sasuke this was very amusing. Seeing her angry made his blood pump and imagination go wild. Oh how he wanted her bad, and he will as soon as he is done here. He'll make sure of that.

"I see you have stronger…Hn" the said words just used to make her even more angry than ever. Oh how she wanted to punch his pretty little face.

Just as she was about to report to his pompous remark….Sasuke said something that made her stop in her tracks.

"But not strong enough…"With that and a little smirk he charged faster than before. Now that made Sakuras blood pump but not in anxiety but a strong sense of fear. She didn't know that he has gotten so fast. And here she thought that she had made some progress. Boy was she wrong. Now she could barely keep up with him.

It took him about few minutes, and she was on her knees, breathing hard, adored in cuts of all size.

"It seems I have lost…you got your fun, now Sasuke kill me, get it over with, I was never more than nonsense to you…"

After her little speech, all Sasuke could do was stare. Did she really think he thought that about her? Sure she was annoying, but Sakura was always important to him. She was his only girl friend, only women how he could tolerated and she is the women he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. Not that he will ever tell her that.

So he did the only thing that made sense to him. While her head was bent down, expecting him to kill her, Sasuke put his Kanata down, lifted her chin to look at her better, and kissed her. He used the chance while she was in shock; he pressed his fingers on her pressure point, and knocked her out.

"Sasuke…" Was only thing Sakura could say because her world was going all black…

Before she could hit the ground Sasuke caught her, and gently placed her into the hollow of a tree he made just before the battle, just for her. With that thought, the mighty Uchiha came to realize, that this girl, meant the world to him, and he would rather die than loose her.

When he was sure she was secure, he went into the raging battle, wanting nothing then to get her revenge on the Elders, and take Sakura to his mansion, and have his wild night with her. Just the thought made him want to turn around and grab Sakura and forget all about his revenge he dreamt so many nights. But he also dreamt about Sakura a lot.

Naruto on the other hand was looking franticly for his wife and his best friend. Hinata was here somewhere, he could feel her, but Sakura, he hasn't seen her since her wild lung for Sasukes throat. And because she went for Sasuke he was scared as hell, she could already be laying dead somewhere.

But what he saw made his skin crawl, because here was Sasuke, looking at him cool as ever and Sakura was nowhere in sight. Those made him think of the worse.

"Where is Sakura? What have you done with her?" his voice was more frantic by every word he said. He grew more scared when only response he got was a smirk.

Don't worry she is safe somewhere where you can't see her and you should think of her as dead, because you will never see her again" looking at his eyes he saw the truth, he saw the power and could not help but wonder why was he doing all of this.

"Why Sasuke…you said she meant nothing to you….like all of us…"

Deep down he knew the answer, but never thought of voicing it out loud, just out of fear of being wrong.

"That is none of your business dope"

"Keep her safe, bastard, or I'll kick your ass for good"

With that said Sasuke despaired into the shadows leaving the village at peace once more. Naruto just stood there watching the space Sasuke has just stood a few seconds before smiling like an idiot, because he knew Sakura was going to be fine with Sasuke at her side, and vice versa.

It was just a matter of time until Sakura got it, and that is why Naruto felt sorry for Sasuke. Sakuras anger was not a pretty thing to see, and very painful thing to experience. I mean who knew better than her best friend slash live dummy.

What Naruto didn't know, and will soon find out is that the Elders were no more. No Uchiha was left un ravaged.

So this is my first chapter in this story….hope you like it. I know it is short but I promise I'll get better and the story will get better….so if you have any thoughts on how to make the story progress pm or write a comment… Love you all xD :DDD 3


	2. Chapter 2

No more

Sakura awoke by the light that shone on her face. At first she tried to ignore it, but the presistant light kept making her warm and irritated.

But when her eyes opened her dizzy mind was temporarily blinded by stupid light, so she was not ready for the site that lay beside her. When she could see again, her next move was to get out of the bed. But just as she was about to get up, a strong hand, that laid on her waist and she didn't notice until now, pulled her back into a strong embrace.

"WHAT THE FUCK? !"

Now that made her scream like never before, and Sasuke to awake with the worst headache.

"Holly fuck, stop screaming women…I didn't rape you…" the comment was rewarded with a strong, angry punch into the nose.

"OW! What was that for?" Ok now Sasuke was more than angry at her….he was pissed off as hell.

"You pervert! You knocked me out…again! And now I'm here, in a bed with you, half naked! What do you think that was for!" and another punch was aimed at his face, but to his luck he caught it in time.

"Stop hitting…annoying women…HN…you are at abandoned base…"He could not help but smirk at her face. It was all red and puffy, and he could not help but think she is cute like that. He made a mental note to himself to make her more like that in the future.

"Why am I here Sasuke? What do you want?" her voice was so low that Sasuke barley caught it.

"For now I don't need anything, but when I get things done, you will give me an heir…" A smirk made his way on his gorgeous lips, just by thinking of her near his own body… Sakura was on the other hand scared as shit by that sentence alone.

"Oh no, no, no, NO! I will not sleep with you! I want to have children with somebody who will love me; I am not a baby machine… I will not let you use me! Not any more…" Saukra was now furious because of his arrogant ways; I mean how dare he just demand it like it's nothing, when it means everything to her.

"Sakura, you have no choice, we can do it the easy way…or the hard one…" What scared Sakura the most was the tone of his voice when he said the end of the sentence.

After that was said, Sasuke kissed a stunned Sakura on the forehead, and elegantly left the room, locking the door behind him.

Sakura stood there watching the spot Uchiha have just stood on, and when she got around, she swore the damn earth he walked on. And just then a gravity of a situation downed on her… she was basically arrogant Uchihas prisoner. The mare thought made her run to the door banging at it and screaming for help on top of her lungs.

Sasuke on the other hand was walking down the corridor smirking his ass off. Man, can that girl scream. He could not wait to have fun with her.

What the other two didn't know was there was pair of red angry eyes watching the whole scene unfold, with jealousy clearly written on her face, a face looking quite amused, and a face that just stared at the door confused, not understanding why was a girl in their masters room, an more importantly why was she yelling for help, it is not like any one has done anything to her.

Naruto was at Konoha trying to explain the whole situation without being thrown jail. Kakashi was the only one that truly understood him, but the Hokage, not so much…

"How in the hell could you let this happen Naruto? Do you know how much Sakura is important here? She is one of the best ninjas her, and the best medic in the country…and you just let Sasuke take her away…just like that?"

Now most of you think Tsunade is a woman who liked to drink and gamble having no care in the world, her worst enemy paperwork, then you are very wrong. Oh right now she wanted to kill the little prick Uchiha with her own hands.

"Uchiha better give her back or there is going to be one hell of a war again! I will personally make him pay..!" Ok she has officially lost it.

"My lady, as much as we all want Sakura back, we can't risk getting into another war, we are not even ready, our village can't win…not this time…" This was said by the best strategist in the village, Shikamaru, and all of them new that what he said was true to the every last letter.

"So what do you expect me to do? I can't just sit here and do nothing! She is my apprentice, she is like a daughter to me…I can't lose her…" the start was strong, but her voice gave out as it neared the end. It was so soft and little, like a broken whisper.

They all knew they just have to wait and see what will happen next. My God help Sakura in this time of doom. Because they could not help her, no matter how much they want to. She is in Sasukes hands now…

When Sasuke came back to his room, he half expected to see Sakura sitting near the wall planning some sort of plan, and the other half was thinking she was ready to attack just as soon someone opened the door.

What he did not expect was to see her lying on the bed, not to mention his king-sized bed, sleeping like a little baby. Truth to be told he kind of liked her like this. She reminded him of a fallen angel. Her pink hair around her like a halo, body curled up in a ball, face peaceful, eyes closed and relaxed.

As he was preoccupied with his thoughts he didn't feel or see where his feet are taking him, until he found himself, on the bed, next to her, lips inches from her face. So instead of looking like an idiot he settled for stroking her hair. Bad move, a really bad one.

The minute his hand made contact with her head, he was thrown into the next wall. She was on the other hand looking like a deer in the headlights.

If he was not in such pain he would have smirked at her cute face. But he was in pain, and he felt like he wanted to kill someone on the spot. And he knew just the person.

"What the hell? What is with you and punching people into the oblivion? Are you insane woman?" Just by the tone in his voice she knew that she has pissed off the second time that day.

She knew she was in deep trouble. But all be damned if she was willing to back down. That was not her thing. Never…

"ME? WHAT ABOUT YOU? HOW DARE YOU COME NEAR ME? I AM NOT SOMEONE YOU CAN SCREW WITH UCHIHA!"

Right now you don't know just how Sasuke wished she was asleep again. He preferred the quiet Sakura over crazy banshee Sakura….

"Hn, stop yelling, and go back to sleep…"

"IS THAT A DEMAND? Why then sure…as hell NOT!"

"Shut up, go to sleep, I am tired…"

"NO!" Ok Sasuke had enough of this shit.

"SASUKE! LET ME DOWN RIGHT NOW! NOT LIKE THAT! "As you can guess Sasuke did the only thing he could. He picked her up, thrown her over his shoulder, and later dropped her on the bed. Not like some gentlemen, but it shut her up.

Next he climbed into the bed himself, laid on his side, turned Sakura so that her back faced his front, pulled her to him, tight, and tried to fall into a deep slumber. Key word tried.

"Sasuke…." She didn't get to finish, because the said man stopped her in mid-sentence…

"Hn, just sleep…" It's not the words that made her stop fighting him, it was the way he said it. He sounded so tired and stressed out, that she could not help feel sorry for him, and comply with his request.

So she made herself comfortable in his embrace. She was surprised to feel so protected and at peace that she could not help but fall into a deep sleep, dreams filled with happiness.

Sasuke felt the same. For the first time, he felt relaxed, and he too fell into a slumber, and did not have any nightmares, like he always had. It made him happy to finally have some closure.

Ok I have finally written second chapter, I hope you like it, it toke me a night to write, I guess I had inspiration for once. If you have any ideas how to make it better review please…and please don't burn me…at least not hard…love you all :DDD


	3. Chapter 3

Never break down

Sasuke woke up in a better mood than he usually, happy that he didn't have any nightmares last night. Slowly he got up, put his daily clothes on, I mean he sleeps in just his sweat pants no shirt, did his daily routine, and then just stood near the bed looking at the girl in his bed.

Ironically she was the only girl that just slept in the bed, the others, oh how many others, had the different purpose to do.

His peace was interrupted when a bunch of yells and loud banging came nearer and nearer.

"Ow! Let me go, I want to tell Sasuke darling, now get out of the way!"

"No way! I want to see the hot chick he brought here! We don't want to see your ugly face ruin everything!" Now with that Sasuke could only cringe and agree.

"Damn you fish face, my Sasuke didn't bring any girl in here, I am the only one he needs…And I'm not ugly!"

"Guys, can we please settle this more quietly, Sasuke may hear us and get very angry for disturbing him…" Oh why can't be more people like Juugo.

"We are not disturbing him, we are just going to knock on his door, maybe come in his room, and tell him the news about Konoha…we are doing nothing bad here..."

While the idiots were fighting they didn't notice an irritated Sasuke standing on the doorway waiting for them to notice him. But before that he made sure to lock the door with a seal, just so they can't see what is in there, or rather who was inside.

"Ah master, we are sorry to wake you up, but we have news about the Elders…." When Juugo said that, the other two quickly turned around, and ran into the door, having full intent to open them to see what was inside.

"Sasuke dear, why is your door locked, I wanted to go inside so we can have some fun…alone…" just by her voice, so trying to be sexy made him cringe. No way is that woman ever getting in his room, not while his is sane.

"Hn, get away from my room Karin…"

"Yea four-eyes your precious Sasuke does not want you…not that you could blame him…you are ugly…" After that little comment, was heard a loud shriek and a slash…

"Ouch that hurt!"

"Shut it fish face you didn't even feel it"

"Well it looked as it would hurt…" A wicked grin was on his face, because she was getting madder by the second.

"Enough!"Little bickering was stopped as soon as a sharp voice cut in.

"Now go, and search for a next location that we could use…NOW"

In the next second there was not a single person in the hall, and Sasuke was relived they left, more than ever…

Sakura on the contrary was listening to their every word, not daring to even squeak a sentence out of fear of getting caught in this room, looking like this. I mean she was only in her underwear, so she had no option than to stay quiet.

She was also a little grumpy, because those morons woke her up from a great dream. The dream was about the old days, where they were team again, where they were happy, where she was happy.

Now whit that bitter thoughts Sakura made her way to the bathroom, planning to take a long bath, and relax trying to think of a plan to get out of here.

Probably with all her thinking, she got lost in her thoughts, she fell asleep, again.

When Sasuke came into the room again, food in hand, he got slight panic attack because Sakura was not in it. So he put the tray down, and activated his Sharingan. And then he saw her in the bath, sleeping like a doll. He felt uncomfortable going in there while she was naked, but he also knew if she stayed in there to long she will get sick.

With that reassuring thought, he summoned all of his courage and went in there. First he was mesmerized by her beauty, but felt dirty for looking at her when she does not know. So with his eyes closed his hands went into the tub, around her petite body, pulled her gently out of the water, pulled a towel around her, and carried her to the bed, set her down, and pulled a blanked over her, trying to keep her warm. What amazed him is that she didn't even stir.

With that hi left the room, locking it again, and went to train with the idiots he called a team.

Sakura was little surprised to herself in the bed again. Last time she remembered she was in the bath, angry at Sasuke….

"Now wait a minute…Sasuke!" Oh how embarrassing, he even so her naked, that jerk. Quickly she found clothe she could wear, and ran to the door, and started pounding at it as strong as her fist could.

"Uchiha!" Probably her scream echo was heard through the whole base.

Sasuke was just finishing his training with his team, when he heard an angry scream. In an instant his face grew paler, and eyes grew a fraction wider. That woman never knew when to shut up.

"Sasuke what was that?"God kill him now. Karins voice told him that she is on the verge of yelling at him, or just going to his room herself and killing Sakura on the spot.

"Hehehe that is probably Uchihas little whore, why jealous Four eyes" Suigetsu had that same smirk, every time he knew he ticked of Karin. And by the look on her face he was right to the point.

"No! Sasuke tell him it is not true, you only need me, I can give you everything you need"Oh great now he is disgusted more than ever, just by the sound of her voice, trying to be flirty and sultry.

"Karin I don't need or want you, now get off" He scoffed from her attempt to be teary eyed. So not working, I mean she tried that on him a thousand times, and nothing. He just hated seeing one girl cry, and he would not admit that. It is not anybody's business.

"Ha!" Suigetsu was doing his victory dance, and the rest of the team was looking at him like he has grown another head.

"What? I am normal, as I could be, so quit staring at me like that!"

Karin was about to report, when a kind and quiet voice cut her.

"Guys I think we have a bigger problem than your arguing, there is someone at the mansion" This moment Sasuke wished Juugo kept his goody goody mouth shut, just this once.

"There is no intruder, I have a hostage, stay away from my room of anywhere near it, got it" At the end his voice grew sharp, and his stare steeled on the two now looking all innocent idiots. He knew they would try something even as he said this. But he was also sure Sakura can handle them without a stitch.

"Now go, I have business to attend to…"With that said he despaired out of site, to his room no debut of that.

After a few seconds, Karin grew angrier, Jugo got more confused, and Suigetsu had a sinister grin that suggested dirty things on his pervert mind.

"He went to screw her, no surprise; I bet she is smoking hot!" The little funny remark earned him a smack on the head, more rather tried, and an angry shrill.

"Just shut up, you idiot!"

"Hmm…" Juugo could only do was sigh and shake his head, annoyed that his friends were bickering again, but confused at his masters behavior. So strange, but he guessed good strange. It was none of his business after all.

Nobody would ever suspect what will await them in a future, a very near future. Only if they knew it will change their lives forever…

Ok that was my third chapter, I hope that you like it, I was really annoyed that I didn't have time to finish it sooner, but you know school stuff and things…but now I'm done…so review and if you have any suggestions tell me please I want to make this story better….thanks a lot for the comments….LOVE YOU ALL xD :DD


	4. Chapter 4

Living in reality

Sakura was still banging at the door, when Sasuke came to see what in the hell was she destroying now. Right now, he was fed up with her and her little childish games.

Quickly he used the key and unlocked the door, fully ready to take her down if necessary. What he surely did not expect was a bang on the head.

It was safe to say that he was twitching more than ever. If looks could kill Sakura would already be dead ten times at least…

Just as she was going to try to bolt to the door, he moved, with speed she did not knew he had, and blocked her path.

"Where you think you are going?" It was not a question it was a statement. He said it with a voice full of authority that made her want to pull all of her hair out.

"Oh, I don't know…OUT!" Sarcasm dripped from every word spoken. Her reward was a look that said Are-you-dumb-or-what.

"No" Such a simple statement, and it made her so angry.

"You can't control me Sasuke; I'm not your lap dog!"

Sasuke now pretended to look like he cared, but decided to actually let her out…

"Hn, you are going with me…"

"Where to?" Wow, is it that time of the month or what, because she is angry one minute and the next she is happy-go-lucky. Women never understood them…

"To train…" And that is ladies and gentlemen all he said trough the trip to the clearing. Only detour they made was to pick up his team, and the creepy redhead would not stop glaring at her, and the tooth boy was grinning at her like mad.

When they got to the clearing aka training ground Sasuke said something about testing how strong she is. And he paired her up with the redhead; I mean give her a challenge. And she is even cocky…she will show her…

"Let's see if a little bitch can last more than five seconds" Ok now Sakura was pissed.

"Yeah, let's…." With that said she charged, fist ready to punch living day out of the pompous girl.

Just as she thought Karin was defeated in mare flicks of a hand. Serves her right.

"Now can I please go, I'm bored…?" She said it in a tone that had a hint of boredom and a lot of victory. Who was the cocky one now bitches? Yeah that is right me. But Sasuke had to torture her.

"Not before you heal her" Another command. She is getting sick and tired of those. When they were younger maybe, but now…

"Are you out of your mind? I'm sure as hell not going to heal her, do it yourself if you care about her that much…" The last part made her heart her just by the mare thought about him replacing her with that thing.

In the next instant he was before her, looking at her with such an intense stare, that it really hurt her. Deep down she knew that her heart loves him still, and it hurt like hell to see him care about another girl, it made her feel even more worthless, more lost.

But she will never let him see that, not now nor ever. She will not give him the satisfaction to see great Sakura Haruno break in front of him ever again.

"Heal her" His voice left no room for argument that she simply did as she was told.

"Whatever you say…"

This made Sasuke look at her in wonder, clearly surprised that she even listened to him let alone do what he asked. He also could not help but feel disturbed by the tone of her voice. It seemed so sad, like she lost all hope.

It toke her 10 minutes to heal Karin, pretty rough may I add, and after it she went to her room distress clear on her face.

"Master, are you sure you want her to roam free in the base, she could run away…" Juugo was somewhat confused. If it were any other prisoner he would have taken drastic measures to keep an eye on him. But she, it made Juugo think that maybe his master knew her form before.

Sasuke didn't know what made him trust her not to run away but he simply did.

"Hn"

"It's getting dark, clean all evidence and go to your rooms, that is an order"

Then he disappeared in the cloud of lightning.

Sakura on the other hand, came to her, their room, feeling miserable. She was sad, but at the same time angry at herself for still having feelings for Sasuke. It would have been easier loving a rock. It would return her better feelings then cold Sasuke.

With that little musing she flopped on the bed wanting nothing more than for mattress to swallow her whole. Funny how destiny turns tables on you every time you think your life is starting to be good.

Speaking of the devil, here came Sasuke looking perfect as ever. When he looked at Sakura, who was by the way pretending to be asleep, he decided to play along for now. He wanted to know why her mood changed suddenly, and Uchiha gets what he wants, one way or the other. That made him smirk evilly. It will be amusing for sure.

So he did his little routine before bed, changed in his pj pants and then he laid in bed, extremely close to the pink haired beauty. Whit a little grin he pulled her petite body to his own, which earned him a girly squeak.

She was busted. It all went pretty good until the jerk decided to play with her. Hadn't he played with her feeling enough?

Oh, but he bastard even had enough cockiness to whisper hotly in her ear. Uchiha was dead meat as soon as her brain gets back.

"Sakura…" Just by the tone she knew what he wanted to ask. It made her uncomfortable. She did not want to confess her feelings and be rejected again. She couldn't handle it one more time.

"Sasuke, I…can't do this anymore… don't do this…" She was on the verge of tears, which did not go unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Hn, I know…and it's fine…" His voice was cold, but she could detect the softer tone in it. It made her more hopeful about him and her one day.

"Sasuke, I know everything…and I still love you…I just can't help it…and I know you don't feel the same… but I like to dream of the times where thing could have been different, and maybe, just maybe we would have been together…"

Secretly Sasuke wished for that to, he wished his family was still here with him, and her by his side, but things are not perfect, and maybe, if he ever got back to the village, they might have a future, but for now he could not give her what they wanted…

"Hn, I know, now go to sleep"

At that moment she was happy, because he did not reject her, and she had a feeling he did not hate her or something like that…she could only hope that one day she and he will get a chance to be happy again.

But for now she steeled for just turning around in his arms, kissing his cheek gently, happy hi didn't pull away, and settling down in the crock of his neck, letting peaceful slumber take over.

Dreams of better future…

Sasuke could not sleep awhile, mainly because he was a little dazed from her gesture, and because he wanted to memorize her every detail, I case he never gets a chance to see her like this.

After that he too went into a light sleep, happy at how his horrible day turned out…

Ok I'm done…I did it pretty soon, cause I don't have much homework and I was inspired. Yeah I guess I'm boring you all by my problems and stuff…

Well I hope I'm getting better and that you are not disappointed…

Oh and one reader asked me about Sakura getting pregnant…well I sure as hell don't want Sakura pregnant..I mean she is 17 here so the answer is heck no! :D

I mean it is SasuSaku story but I don't take it that far…I am perfectly happy at them just dating and stuff…

If anyone has a suggestion write it and I will try to grant your wishes fully

Peace and Love you all! 3

Shadowgirl


	5. Chapter 5

Back to where it all began

That morning, just at the brink of dawn, you could see a grope of people packing their stuff and if you look close enough you could see that some of them were bickering.

And no this time it weren't Karin and Suigetsu, no Karin was looking like she will kill the pink haired woman right there, and Suigetsu was grinning like mad. He was more than amused.

"No"

"Sakura….do it now" You can guess to who this cold, angry voice belonged to.

Uchiha could not believe that this girl was defining him. Didn't she understand that she was under his mercy, and he was thinking of letting Karin attack her, just so she could shut her big mouth? Not that Karin stood any chance against his little cherry blossom… not that he will ever voice it.

"NO" Scratch that he will do it himself…

"Hn" In the next four seconds though the woods could be heard a loud scream and series of cussing.

"Sasuke! Put me down! I am going to kill you, so put me down!"

Sakuras angry demands only sparked his amusement more. She couldn't touch him, let alone kill him, and yet here she is doing just that.

"Hn, no" Oh now even Sakura who could not see his egoistic smirk, feel it very clearly. And it served to make her more furious.

"You pompous man! Put me down!"And with that said Sasuke got a good idea. Why not give her what she asked, just not nicely?

Sakura was about to open her mouth but to speak not yelp in pain. Next thing she knew she was dropped on the ground, landing right on her butt. And it hurt, like hell.

"I told you to put me down, NOT drop me down!" Her voice was filled with scram and venom. Her thoughts went to that place, thinking about all the nice things she could do to the mighty Uchiha bastard. Vengeance was sweet. Too bad it is only possible in her dreams.

"So? The same thing" His smirk got just a smidge bigger. So the war is on.

"Yeah, and my leg hurts so bad…."Sakura was only, you know, pretending to be hurt, so she could kick him or something. Her face gave of the best fake hurt mask.

"Hn" His voice has lost the coldness and smugness, and got a little warmer. The idiot actually bent down, to see her "injured" leg.

His little display of kindness was rewarded with a chakra infused punch. Just form the punch; he was catapulted to the tree, looking more stunned than hurt.

She actually hurt him! Sasuke would not believe it, if his nose has not been broken right now.

Everyone was standing still, ready for their leader to kill the girl. All of them presumed his was angry as hell, and everybody knew not to provoke him. Nobody wanted to die. At least none of them, but the pinkie had other plans.

Sakuras face looked happy, glowing. She seemed to look like she has won the best prize anyone could give her. And like the others she knew Sasuke would never hurt her. So she just stood there grinning with everything she had.

She was right. Instead Sasuke stood up, touched his nose, grunted something out, and slowly went to Sakura. Karin looked overjoyed, but her horror came soon. Just as she thought he was going to and her, he simply stood there, his eyes boring in the soul of that freak.

And just like that, she brought her hand up, filled with chakra, and started to heal his broken nose.

Sasukes team just gaped at their little moment. They looked like they were lovers or something. Their connection seemed so deep and genuinely true. That made Karin even madder. And when she was mad her mouth could not be controlled.

"What the hell? Sasuke you are just going to let her get away with that? You let her live after that and you don't even know her…or do you really?"

With just that one outburst Sakuras world came braking down. She felt like she has lost her footing and fell deep into the blackness. With that said she just turned around and fled.

Sasuke looked hurt, but hid it well. His biggest concern was Sakura, and her reaction. Hi did expect her to do something like she did. He knew her, and her reactions were always too fled from the pain.

Karin was about to go after her, but was stopped abruptly by her teams leaders hand. The look on his face was something new to her. His face was full of concern and love, but the last one was well hidden.

But she could see it all, so clearly, and it is killing her. She was so obsessed with Sasuke, and here he was chasing after another girl. She could not say that it didn't hurt her deeply.

"Stay here" And with his command was the last thing they heard, because he went away so fast.

* * *

Sakura didn't know where she was going; she only knew she had to get away. Her pain was too severe, she could break any minute. She will not let him see her break down, not this time.

So here she was flying though the trees shedding tears of sorrow and betrayal. That is the only thing she could really do, or she would have gone berserk.

After an hour of running like a mad woman, she settled in a clearing with a few trees. Perfect for venting out. Before she even could react with her mind, her body moved, her legs spinning and kicking anything and everything. Her fists were bleeding after she was done, probably a few bones were broken. Her legs looked bruised and numb.

But she did not care for any of that. As far as she could feel, her entire body was numb. Only pain she could feel was one in her heart and soul.

Sakura didn't know how much time has passed, but she did know that for some time a figure has been watching her. And she knew who the figure is. The devil himself…

"Stop staring and go away" it surprised her how her voice managed to sound firm and calm, a total opposite of what she was feeling inside.

"Sakura" what was strange his voice sounded so strained, like he actually felt remorse. Not that she was buying any of the shit he was trying to sell.

"Leave me alone…I am not trying to run away…I'll be back before down…just leave…"

But it didn't do, and he came jumping down from the tree he has been inn only few seconds ago.

Quietly, he walked towards her, like she was a deer and would run away at any sign of danger.

Gracefully he bent down, and with a delicate hand touched her cheek, clearing her beautiful face of that crystal moisture. Face full of something she never saw on him.

She saw emotions. And she felt herself being pushed by gravity towards him.

His embrace was one of comfort, security, longing, guilt, and love.

They could not help but feel the love that sparked between them. It was like magic flew through their veins instead of blood.

They did not know how long have they been in that position, nor did they care, all they knew was that they had each other, and they are never going to let go. This little moment meant the world to them.

Slowly Sasuke pulled back to see her beautiful face, afraid that she would brake if he pulled to hard. Her eyes told him a story he could not help but gravitate to.

So gently he bought his face closer, so their noses were touching, breaths mixed, looking for permission in those mesmerizing pools of emerald.

As a response he found his head being pulled and the next instant his cold lips met a pair of soft ones.

It felt so great, so right. They truly knew then, that they belonged…like two pieces of one harmonic puzzle. They simply fitted.

Sasuke was trying to be gentle and not hurt her anymore, so he let her set their pace. And she did a wild one. It set sparks of desire all over them.

Oh how Sakura wanted this moment to last forever, it made her fly far away from her problems, just sitting there in his lap, feeling his warm hands on her, and his talented lips. When they said Uchihas are the best at everything, they surely meant it.

But the reality came crashing down hard on both on them, so they pulled apart.

Sasuke was the first one to get his breathing in order, and he gave her one of his lazy grins.

"Sasuke, did you….do you really feel this…?" Sakura could not define what that thing is, but she sure as heck knew there was something going on between them. She could still feel it in her bones.

"Aa" was his answer, and she understood him completely. Translation he did to.

"So are we going to ignore it, or is something about to happen?"If it were anybody else, she would have known already if they were an item, but with Sasuke you never know. Simple as that.

"Hn" And a smirk more devilish by the second was her answer, and then the next thing she knew she was up in the air, being kissed senseless by none other than the mighty Uchiha.

This was here chance to take a hold of a tiny hope that she might get her wish she longed for so long.

None of them knew that their chances of being together are slimming down every breath they take. After all the two lovers are from two different world, now colliding into one. The end is near. Can they keep on holding on, or will the strength of their used to bees pull them apart.

* * *

___Ok people I am done with another chapter hope you like it…I got more action here, I thought it was getting boring with them in the base all the time…_

___Soon Naruto and the others will join in on the fun, but for now it is just Sasuke and Sakura, and Sasukes team. And no, Karin is not going anywhere near Sasuke, as far as I'm concerned…_

___If you have any suggestions write it please, I will try to mold it into the story, a s long as it is reasonable…_

___Sorry if it toke me long to write this, I have shit in school to do…_

___Anyway review and please no burning (badly)_

___Love Shadowgirl 3 _


	6. Chapter 6

Going forward

When the Sasuke and Sakura got back, they were welcomed by stares of jealousy and envy, just as with a thick silence.

At first Sakura look little flush and weird, but got all defensive when she felt Karins glare on her back.

Sasuke on the other hand look pretty smug, like he knew something that they did not. But his friend Suigetsu had other plans and a new expression in mind.

"So leader, I see you got laid….how was she, I bet pretty good from your face" He barely could stiffen his laugh, because Sakura got all red, like tomato, and Sasuke look like he was about to kill him, but if you look closely you would see a tiny blush on his poker face.

"Busted" His comment was rewarded by a strong kick on the face, and a devastated yell. Suigetsu knew they did not do it, but he just wanted to push their, but specially Karins buttons. To him now life was sweet.

"Suigetsu…we…did…not…do…anything…got it?" Ok Sakura scared him when she was angry. Her fierce glare could rival Uchihas. Maybe she got it from him, most likely from all the time they have known each other. He was not stupid; Sasuke has meet Sakura before in his life. Just by observing their actions you could see how well they understand each other, and they move in sync. If they meet her just that day, Sasuke would be all tense, or would have killed her already, with her comments and all.

"Listen up" Uchiha had that tone again. So it is better to listen what he had to say.

"From here and on, you are officially dismissed…you can go do whatever you want I do not care, just don't get in my way…" Shock was clear on his team's faces. I mean he is just letting them go? Just like that?

"But…but…but Sasuke I want to go with you" Karin I guess always knew what not to say, like now.

"NO! You will not come with me; I don't need or want you..." Sasuke knew it was a mean thing to say, but it was necessary. Otherwise he will be stuck with her for the rest of his life, and he certainly didn't want that to happen. He would rather kill himself.

Sakura was shocked probably the most. Did he just dispatch his team? What about her? Is she free to go to? It made her heart clench in pain just thinking that. What if he said those mean words to her, like he told Karin?

"Sakura you stay, the rest go and….thank you"

But it was never as easy as he hoped. Karin had other plans of course.

"WHY? Why does she always come with you? What does she mean to you, that you can possibly leave me for her? I am much better that she will ever be! I hate the day you came into our lives, you pinkazoid!"

Sakura could not say that she was left uninfected by the redheads speech, but she had a point, and damn herself if she didn't want to find out.

Sasuke felt quite different. He felt offended, and he did not need to justify himself to them. And Karin was even wrong. So he used the best scary voice he could.

"That is none of your business"

And just like that he took stunned pink haired girl by the arm and pulled her away. Just like that he disappeared from his now ex teams lives. Hopefully forever.

Karin was about to run after him, but Suigetsu stopped her shortly.

"Karin, leave him be, he does not want you, he has her…and he had her for quite some time…get over it and move on…" For the first time since ever he saw Karin cry. It made him sad, just by seeing her in pain…

"I don't want to let him go! He is everything I have, and she just took it all away from me! I was the one he protected, I was the one he could lean on, and then she just came, like the wind, and left me empty… It's NOT FAIR!" As the end of sentence her voice grew desperate.

But she had to know the truth. Evan if it hurt like hell.

* * *

Sakura was desperately to gather herself, but failed miserably. She was now being dragged around the forest like a lost puppy, and yet she wasn't upset. More like she was baffled rather than anything. How did her life get to this point? One moment she was Konohas cherry blossom, and the next she was here with the arrogant Uchiha.

Yet Sasuke gave her no answers, just like she thought. I guess luck was never on her side.

"Sasuke…I… I don't understand…where are we going?" Sakura had to know, but she feared the answer. What if he was going to drop her of somewhere? What if she lost him again? No she would, could not survive it again. The pains was too great the last time, unbearable, and damn her to the deepest depths of hell if she was ever going back to that place again in her life. She would rather die.

"We are going to borders of Konoha, and you are going back to your village…" It pained him to leave her but he also knew that Konoha wasn't his home anymore. He was not welcome.

"What? I'm going home? What about you Sasuke? Are you coming with me?"At first she was shocked, then happy, then sad, and then hopeful.

"Aa, I going to…" He wanted to say no, because it is the truth, but seeing her so desperate, he lied. Maybe people thought he was heartless, but he wanted to grant her, at least for a while, a dream come true. Let her have a few hours of happiness he knew it was impossible to give.

Sakura was at that minute the happiest woman alive. She could not wait for thing so fall back in to place again. Her fantasy was her biggest weakness. It made her blind to reality, made her lose all site of life, and with that she missed a gentle lie, that even Naruto could detect. But in some way, she knew it was all a scam, but simply wanted to believe it was true. I guess she just wanted one little day of peace.

So just like that, air filled with false happiness, they made their way to the village hidden in the Leaves.

It toke them about 6 hours to get there, looking like they could pass out at any moment. Well Sakura looked like that, just like Sasuke wanted. He thought it will make everything easer.

But he was so wrong.

Just as the gates came into the view, Sakura abruptly turned around, spooking him. But what made him very nervous was the look in her eyes. They had all the determination in the world, and no hint of tiredness.

At that second he knew all hell was going to break lose. She was getting serious. And his plan was just ruined. Just like the wind.

"You are not coming back with me, aren't you?" Her voice was calm, but her emerald eyes were vivid.

It toke him some time, to actually form the right word, because she made him want to come with her.

"No…"

"Then why, why lie to me, no don't answer that, why can't you come with me?" As much as she tried she could not stop tears from falling down her cheeks.

And just like that all the resolve Sasuke has had in him snapped.

One moment she was trying so hard not to cry and the next she felt a pair of lips, kissing her.

She could feel all Sasuke wanted to say. She knew he was sorry, sad, hurt, torn, and most of all he showed her in that one kiss how much he loved her.

It made her heart swell, and clench at the same time.

"Sasuke promise that one day, you will come back to me, to your home, to your life"

A promise was needed and a promise was given.

"Aa, I will come back, one day…"And he kissed her again so lovingly and passionate that made her knees turn into jelly.

With one last hug and quick kiss, a broken smile, and a sad smirk, he disappeared, like a shadow that he truly is.

* * *

So what do you think? Is it good? I have a question should I make this story end here, or should I make another chapter, that will leave thing on the better note? Please write what do you think is best, because I am little unsure. I mean I originally thought of making the ending lovelier, but when I finished this, I could not help but wonder if this could be the perfect end.

Love Shadowgirl


End file.
